Saving The World
by NisrocChico
Summary: Obito lives in the streets of Konoha, not caring how corruption is slowly tearing the world apart. Out of whim, he saves three orphans, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, who won't leave his side now. The kids, having enough how the world is dying decide to turn Obito into a hero that the city needs, the masked hero, Tobi! Alternative Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Setting:**

In an alternate Universe, mix with Naruto world and our modern cities like Chicago

**Warnings:**

Foul language, violence scenes, suggestive adult themes

**Rights:**

I do NOT own Naruto and the original characters. The only thing I own are my OCs and this story.

**Editor:**

YAXON

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Peace… Such a thing would never exist in reality. One could only dream of it…

The streets Obito walked on were chaotic. Juveniles smoked and drank until they passed out in the open while the rest of humanity fought against one another or hid behind their doors. There was no more democracy… no more control over the people. Well, not in Konoha, anyway…

There was a time when Konoha was in its prime. Everyone wanted to live in the great city where the possibilities were endless. Kids were able play outside without parents worrying, and the youth had real dreams… But of course, that didn't last long… It never could as long as humans had their own selfish desires. The rich became richer and the poor became poorer. Eventually, the city was dried out from its beauty and was abandoned to the poor.

Obito was a young man with a horrible scar on his left face. His hair was short and black, and he wore worn out black clothes that he had found thrown in a garbage bin. His past was kept in the dark, and he only lived to observe. He saw how girls and boys alike were stripped of their pride. Murders were not a rare sight, yet people still believed the city was fine to live in. Everyone considered it 'normal'.

Obito walked to a green dumpster that was located in an alleyway next to a restaurant that was surprisingly still running. The dumpster was locked, but that didn't stop Obito snapping the lock off with inhumane strength. He flipped the lid open and began taking all the leftovers that were thrown away by the workers from the restaurant.

"Hey!"

Obito looked to his right where a guy wearing a white apron had stormed out of the restaurant side door. The man glared at him.

Obito eyed the fat man coldly before his right eye suddenly turned red, with three tomoe around his pupil. The man's eyes widened in shock, unable to believe what he saw.

"Impossible…" he let out in a stutter, slowly backing away. "The Sharingan?"

Obito kept his eyes on him, and turned back to the bread he picked out from the garbage as the fat man ran back into the restaurant with fear.

Everyone had chakra, energy that granted one the power to do extraordinary things. But of course, some had more power than others…

The rich had more power than the weak, poor humans that roamed the world.

After stuffing a load of bread into his mouth, Obito walked away into the dark alleyways.

* * *

A scream made Obito stop in his tracks. He looked around, huge walls of two buildings stood side by side of him.

"Let her go!"

The voice definitely belonged to a young boy.

"Please, don't do this!"

This time it was a girl's voice, pleading to what Obito imagined to be some people taking advantage of children…

For some reason, Obito walked in the direction the voices were coming from. Usually he would just walk off uncaringly. He turned to a corner that directed him to another alleyway and kept to the shadows, only to see a big man throw a young boy against the wall.

Two more kids were backing away. One of them was blond with orange pants and a white shirt, while the girl had pink hair and wore a pink skirt and tank top.

"Don't hurt Sasuke! Please!" the girl yelled sadly.

The boy who shakily got to his feet had black short hair. He glared daggers at their tormentor. He had white shorts and a blue shirt. All three looked like they were around the same age. Obito guessed they were ten.

"Give me that bag, and I will leave you three alone," the muscular guy with a bald head hissed.

"Never," Sasuke growled, he had a small bag in hand.

"Then have it your way," the guy ran at the boy and dished out a sky uppercut to the boy harshly in the stomach.

"Sasuke!" The girl shrieked as the boy fell to the ground, coughing out blood as his body twitched from the agony he was going through. The girl ran to him with tears escaping her eyes.

"You're going to pay for that!" The blonde kid yelled as he put his hands together.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Obito stared a bit in shock to see the boy create four solid clones around their tormentor. They all looked like the original one. Such power was only done by more experienced people. Obito couldn't believe it. How was a mere child able to pull that off?

The clones let out battle cries as they lunged at the muscular man, but they were struck down easily one by one. The kid might talented, but he was physically weak.

"Naruto, stop," The girl hugged Sasuke while she helped him sit up. "Let's just give him what he wants!"

Naruto looked at her with dismay for even considering such thing.

"But Sakura, it's ours!" Naruto argued, annoyed.

"Damn it," Sasuke coughed out before he threw the bag to the man's feet. He knew they were no match for the tyrant. "There, take it," he hissed as his hand clutched his stomach.

Their tormentor chuckled and picked up the brown bag.

"Well now, this won't be enough for what you guys did to me," he said pointing at a cut that he had on his left cheek. "I want to see your blood on these walls…"

Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened as the man placed his hands together. Sasuke glared at him as he tried to get up on his feet.

"Run!" he screamed at his friends, who were frozen with fear.

"Die!" the tyrant yelled, but then his body staggered back with a cough. He felt something hit his back hard. He turned to see a lid from a trash can on the ground. His eyes flashed to the one responsible for the assault.

Obito was calm, now in the open. His dark eyes watched the man.

"You're going to regret that," the man's hands turned into tight fists, fingers cracking in the process.

"I doubt it," Obito answered with a deep, dark voice. He looked physically weaker than the bigger man, but even then Obito did not falter.

Naruto took this chance to make a clone that kicked the back of the man's leg hard. The guy let out a painful cry, losing the grip on the bag. Naruto dove in, catching the bag before jumping away.

The muscular man was able to catch himself thanks to the wall next to him and was about to tackle the boy, but Obito teleported behind him and struck him by the back of the head hard, knocking him out cold.

Naruto turned around, surprised at how Obito was able to beat the man so easily. The kids stared at Obito for a while in contemplative silence.

Sasuke frowned, narrowing his eyes at the man with suspicion as Sakura stared at the scene that took place with amazement.

"Wow!"

Obito kind of cringed at the loud obnoxious voice from the blonde boy who ran up to him, eyes glittering with awe.

"You're so strong." he said astonishingly. "Thank you for saving us!"

Obito frowned at this and noticed how bright the boy's smile was and couldn't help but notice that even Sakura smiled with gratitude.

"You're so amazing! You're our hero!" Naruto continued to say with glee.

Obito was going to deny such a thing, but he was cut off when the boy jumped on him. He wrapped his arms around Obito's waist gratefully. The man tensed up and immediately shoved the kid away. The idiot simply giggled, amused.

The other two kids went over to Naruto. Sakura seemed happy, while Sasuke crossed his arms on his chest, giving their savior a dark look.

"Starting now, we will become your followers!" the boy grinned with his hands on his waist. Obito was dead silent as he stared at the boy's expression. Something told him in the back of his mind that the boy was serious and was not going to take no for an answer.

Maybe the tyrant was right… He was going to regret what he did…


	2. Chapter 2

**Update: My Editor from Second Chances will be the editor for this story too :3. So I'm not looking for a Beta Reader anymore. He fixed all the grammar issues from the first two Chapters.**

**Okay, so here is the next chapter for this story o.o'. I'm kind of making the first few chapters short for now. I have a nice plot in mind, too, but I want to get the general stuff out of the way. There will be character development soon, and, well, the awesome stuff that I like to do to make a story interesting.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Obito groaned, grabbing the back of his head as there was a lingering soreness to it. He felt some sort of small bump that was painful to the touch… The man also felt so tired and had the urge to go back to sleep…

He slowly sat up, noticing he was inside a dark room where many blankets were scattered around him. He didn't recognize the room at all. The man was slowly recalling what happened to him.

It seemed he had saved three kids for no apparent reason from a man, and the kids wanted to take him back home with them as if he was a lost puppy. Without a word, he had left their side, but unfortunately for him, the kids had followed him. They even chased him down when he ran through the city. The blonde kid made many clones that were able to track him down easily, and even the other two kids hunted him down. He even hid inside dumpsters and underground tunnels, but the girl was too smart as she was able to guess where he would go. The last thing he remembered was how he had decided to use a certain power to perfectly hide from reality, but everything went black before he used the technique…

The man frowned, dismissing the whole thing as a dream. He must have been having hallucinations once again. He even imagined the Naruto kid having some kind of whiskers on his face… Yep, he was going crazy.

"Sasuke! Sakura!"

Obito shielded his eyes from the sudden light that flashed into the room when the door was suddenly opened. His vision cleared up, and he stared a bit in shock to see the same blonde boy with whiskers standing in the doorway with a huge grin.

"He's not dead!" he called before walking over to the man. "Do us a favor and never scare us like that again," he mused.

Obito frowned, he wasn't following the boy.

"What exactly happened…?" he asked in his dark tone that didn't seem to faze the boy. Instead, it made him more excited.

"Your voice is so awesome, sounds so mysterious!"

"Answer me." Obito was running out of patience.

"Well…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, giving a nervous smile.

"The idiot was trying to catch your attention, and he threw a baseball bat at your head," Sasuke walked into the room calmly.

Obito turned to the blond kid with annoyance.

"You hit me with a baseball bat...?"

Naruto brought his hands up defensively.

"It was an accident!"

"Couldn't you throw like a roll of newspaper or a cat instead?!"

Naruto blinked.

"Why would I throw a cat?"

"Why would you throw a baseball bat?!" Obito pressed on coldly.

"Well, it was the only thing that was around," Naruto tried to find the best excuse for his action, but by the serious look the man was giving him, he knew it meant he wasn't going to take it. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I was just trying to strike down the banner you were hiding behind."

"His coordination is not the best," Sasuke commented simply.

"Move, Naruto," Sakura ordered as she walked into the room with a tray and kneeled before the man. There was an ice pack on the tray and a bowl of potato soup. She offered the soup to the man with a smile. "I made it myself."

Obito stared down at the food. His stomach twisted from hunger. Didn't he recently eat before saving the kids?

"You were out for almost a day," Sakura said, which shocked the man. How hard was that damn hit? "I watched over you most of the time." She placed the bowl on his hands.

Obito sighed as he sat cross-legged. He was hungry, and the scent was too good to ignore.

"I assume this is your place…?"

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" Naruto placed his arms behind his head proudly.

"Not really," Obito bluntly said as he began eating his food. He had to admit, the girl knew how to cook. It was better than eating the leftovers he would usually get from the dumpsters.

"How are you feeling now?" Sakura asked. She had placed the ice pack on the wound he got thanks to Naruto until it finally stopped swelling while he slept. She was concerned for the man as he still looked exhausted.

"How did you get that scar on your face?" Naruto blurted out his curiosity before the man could answer the girl's question. The boy felt the scar had an intense story behind it; he had to know.

The man narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"That is none of your business," he said in the coldest tone the boy had ever heard. The boy felt cold chills up his spine, but that still didn't keep the boy's mouth closed.

"What's your name?"

"I don't have one," Obito bluntly said.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Come on, tell us."

"I don't want to."

"Then we'll give you a name," Naruto mused as Obito dully stuffed his mouth with a spoonful of the soup.

"Naruto, stop annoying him," Sakura threw the tray at the boy's face, which made him fall back with a cry. "Let me check your head," Sakura said to the man as she was tending to his wound. He didn't stop her. The least they could do was give him some hospitality after saving them. She placed the ice pack on his head.

"Where's your parents?" Obito asked as he was expecting at least an adult to barge into the room any second.

The kids fell silent. Sakura's hand lowered, avoiding eye contact while Sasuke looked away with teeth clenched, holding in his conflicting emotions inside.

"We don't have parents," Naruto said silently as he was getting back to his feet. "But that's okay… we don't need them."

Obito could tell Sakura and Sasuke didn't share the same feelings as Naruto did. So it seemed they were orphans. He wondered if they were fending for themselves without a guardian.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"Of course," Naruto grinned. "'Cause now we have you!"

Obito stared at the boy.

"What…?"

"You're our guardian angel sent from the heavens!"

Obito felt his eye twitch. That was his cue to leave now.

"Yeah… I think I left my water running at home…" he murmured as he was getting up.

"You're leaving?" Sakura asked confusedly. "But you just woke up."

"Don't go," Naruto begged as he lunged at the man's leg. Obito slightly staggered back and tried to shove the boy off.

"Get off of me," Obito said in his dark, irritated tone.

"But you can't just abandon us!"

"And why not?"

"Because you're our hero!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Naruto," Sasuke crossed his arms on his chest, giving the boy a serious look. "Just let him go. We don't need a weak, pathetic man like him."

Obito narrowed his eyes at the boy. Did he just call him weak and pathetic…?

"Must I remind you who saved you three?" he asked coldly, not liking how the boy insulted him.

"Oh, so you _did_ save us?" Sasuke asked a bit smugly after seeing Obito let out a groan.

"That means you _are _a hero," Naruto laughed, jumping to his feet before turning to his friends. "So it seems we finally found the one!"

"The one?" Obito didn't get a reply right away as he was dragged by Sakura and Naruto out of the room, taking him to another bedroom where there were many things he would consider junk. So many car pieces and broken computers were scattered everywhere. There was even a mannequin stripped naked in the middle of the room.

Naruto ran to a desk, pulling out something from a drawer before coming back to Obito excitedly. He brought up an orange swirl-pattern mask with one eye hole to see through.

"The one who will save the world!"

* * *

**You will get to know more about the characters later as we get closer to the plot**

**So what ya guys think? Should I continue this? Review and comment :O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the Chapter : O. I'm updating One's Dream in the 19th of this month. At the moment, I have little time to sit down and write things and Saving the World is a bit less complicated compared to Second Chances o.o' thus why I'm updating this more lol. I'm having fun with this : O**

**Thank you YAXON for looking through this chapter :3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Obito sat in the end of a coffee table in the living room, staring at the three kids that were across from him as they sat in silence for a couple of minutes. The orange swirl-patterned mask was at the center of the table, facing up. Obito let out a sigh, sitting up as he rubbed the corner of his eyes, still feeling exhausted. He still believed he was in some sort of dream.

"Tell me again what you want," he tried to make sure he heard the kid right.

"Konoha needs a hero," Naruto said. "An awesome kick ass superhero that will save the innocent and beat all the villains!"

Obito crossed his arms on his chest, his eyes shifting to the other kids. Sakura was looking down, hands on her knees, while Sasuke seemed bothered about what the boy was saying.

"There is too much suffering in the world, it has to be stopped."

"Naruto, I think I'm done with following your stupid ideas."

Naruto frowned at Sasuke's words.

"But this guy is the one that the magical frog told me that will save this city," he said persistently.

"Magical… frog…?" Obito raised an eyebrow.

"It's this imaginary giant frog Naruto dreams about," Sakura mumbled, kind of embarrassingly.

"He's not imaginary!" Naruto cried before he jumped to his feet. "And he told me a prophecy."

"A prophecy…?"

"He said a powerful man was going to save me and my friends one day, and he's destined to save the whole city from its dark days."

Obito took this slowly. Either the boy had too much imagination, or he was just an idiot.

"He also said me and my friends had to guide him to his destiny."

"And you two believe him?" Obito asked the other two kids.

"Not at all," Sasuke said coldly. "I don't even know why I let him drag me into this."

Naruto glared at him.

"Well… he was right about the Third Hokage's Massacre…" Sakura hesitantly brought up.

The Hokage was the leader of Konoha, and they were elected by the people. Sadly, the last Hokage was killed by a notorious leader. Now the city was being run by a corrupt man… Not as a Hokage, but as a dictator. The man forced himself to take such a role.

"Remember?" Sakura asked Sasuke, who looked away. "He said that a very pale man who steals faces will take down the leader that the people had their hopes to."

"Orochimaru…" Obito said calmly. "He's not just known to steal the faces of others, but their bodies too."

"The magical frog told me about him," Naruto said. "He told me to warn the Third Hokage but… it was too late…"

"That was just a coincidence." Sasuke grunted out. Obito mentally agreed.

"No, it wasn't," Naruto groaned before giving Obito a pleading look. "Please, you have to trust me."

"You want me to put on this mask, run around saving people like some kind of madman because a 'magical frog' said so?" he bluntly asked.

"Not a madman, but like a hero!"

Obito sighed, shaking his head.

"Look, brat… I'm no hero, and it's obvious you have been injecting yourself with too much meth."

"Meth?" Naruto blinked.

"Once I leave this room, I'll pretend this whole thing never happened," Obito was getting to his feet. "And I would wisely suggest to stop looking for other strangers that you guess could turn into heroes unless you want to be killed. Understood?"

"You can't leave!" Naruto yelled as he climbed on the table and ran to him with the mask. "You have a destiny to follow!"

"Look brat, you're very naïve," Obito now said coldly, swiping the mask from the boy's hands. "I could possibly be a serial killer for all you know."

"But you're not."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I know."

Obito rolled his eyes. The boy was seriously going to lead himself to his own death.

"Naruto, even if your made-up destiny shit is true, this man wouldn't even last a day against one of the gangs out there," Sasuke scoffed. "Just look at him, he's so pathetic-looking."

Sakura and Naruto looked at a frowning Obito, who was thinner than most men in the streets. The scar on his face did give him an intimidating look, but it just didn't compare to other criminals. He looked like he lived in a dumpster his whole life.

"It was just luck that he could take down the guy yesterday." Sasuke continued to judge the man's skills. "After all, it took just one hit on the head to be knocked out."

Obito's eyes narrowed at the boy. He had the urge to smack the kid on the back of the head too. He was having enough with people underestimating him.

He looked down at the mask before flipping it to the other side.

"Why is there only one hole in this mask…?" he asked.

"It's to keep your identity a secret," Naruto mused. "It would make people think the one behind the mask has only one eye."

Obito had to admit the boy had great imagination, but he was still a nitwit. With only one eye hole in the mask, the person using it would have more blind spots than they would normally…

He was silent, looking at the kids. Naruto stared at him, full of hope; Sakura didn't seem certain of what she wanted, while Sasuke just gave him a look of disapproval.

Obito could simply say no and leave. He didn't have to do this. Why would he want to save the world? There was no hope for this city. There was a time when he wanted to change everyone's lives… but that was now all in the past… Then again, just sitting and observing the city was losing its taste too… Maybe playing along with the kid's game could be interesting. It would just be something that would keep his mind occupied. The world would just rot either way, so why not just take the chance of playing an act?

He stared at the mask for a moment before placing it on his face.

It was a perfect fit.

* * *

"Anyone tries anything, and I promise you I'll slice you into pieces!" A guy snapped inside a bank. A partner beside him appeared amused. Both had metal gauntlets on one of their hands that had sharp claws in the end. They had wild brown hair that ended down their shoulder blades and wore messy grey clothes. Their dark eyes glared at everyone who was on the ground in fear as the two men were robbing a small local bank. They didn't seem to care if their identities were known. Well, in Konoha, criminals were not afraid of the cops possibly finding them later.

"Keep an eye on them, Meizu," one said to the other as he approached the desk where a young black haired woman was hiding behind it.

"I want everyone's cell phones on the ground!" Meizu snapped as the citizens shakily slid their phones to the man's feet before he looked at his brother. "Hurry up, Gouzu."

"Come on, bitch, stop wasting my fucking time!" Gouzu crushed the desk with his metal gauntlet. The girl was quick and was able to pull out before getting hurt in the process. She made a run for the exit door, but was cut off by Meizu jumping in front of her, clutching her neck tightly.

"That was not a smart move," He hissed darkly, bringing the girl's face up to his own.

The girl glared at him before spitting right at his forehead. Meizu didn't pull away, but instead he gave the girl a dangerous steady look as the spit slowly trailed down his nose. Before the girl could claw his face, he threw her across the room. She quickly got on her feet, ignoring how her left shoulder cracked when she hit the ground, and eyes widened to see water around Gouzu's hands that were in a hand sign. The water slowly formed into multiple floating crescents.

"We warned you," he smirked darkly. **"Water Style: Water Crescent Jutsu!" **

The attack shot at the girl in different angles. She shut her eyes and before she could scream, the world seemed to spin around her. There was dead silence, and she guessed she was dead, but felt as if something warm was holding her…

Slowly, the girl opened her eyes in confusion to see what seemed to be a man holding her bridal style. Everyone in the bank, including the two brothers, stared at the strange looking man that had swooped in and saved the girl before she was slashed into pieces.

The guy had an orange spiral-patterned mask, wore a dark grey long sleeve shirt with matching pants and a green scarf hanging around his neck. Metal plates were attached to his shoulders and alongside his legs.

The girl felt a warm sensation wash over her face as he let her down. He looked at her through the black hole of his mask in silence before taking a step forward to the thugs.

The girl took a few steps back, looking back to the spot where the other guy's power shot at. It was covered with many deep gashes. She figured the masked man was so fast to have been able to save her and the way he stood between her and the men, she guessed he was going to fight them. The girl turned to the man with admiration.

"Who the hell are you!?" Meizu snapped at the masked man, who jabbed a finger in the man's direction.

"The name is Tobi!" he yelled out in a high pitched voice. "And I'm your worst nightmare!"

* * *

**Tobi in reality doesn't talk in third person, so sorry for people who want him to talk in third person cause I'm sticking with the original thing x.x. But I promise Tobi will still be funny : 3. I will also have flashbacks on how Obito accepted Naruto's proposal, just a heads up for people that want to know more**

**Also there will be more to the story than a hero saving the world XD. It will kind of take a dark turn later, but I'm still going to try to make things funny at some scenes**

**So you guys want more? : 3.**

**Please review and comment~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter for Saving The World :3. I have good news and bad news o.o'. The good news is for those who read Second Chances. I finally feel the motivation to write the next chapter : D. And Also I'm working on the next chapter for One's Dream too :3. The bad news is I may not update this story so soon cause I'm not motivated enough to imagine the next chapter perfectly. My motivation at the moment is for Second Chances : O**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_"I'll do it," Obito said as he looked at the kids through the one eyehole that the mask had. Naruto and Sakura were surprised with his decision. _

_Naruto couldn't help but throw his hands up as he cheered._

_ "Awesome!" _

_ "Wait a second," Sasuke got up annoyed. "You're not serious, are you? Why would you do this?"_

_ Obito pulled off the mask dully._

_ "Why wouldn't I?"_

_ Sasuke didn't know how to reply to that, but he still couldn't believe someone would do what a child wanted after just meeting them. This whole thing didn't make sense. Now he didn't know who was more stupid: Naruto for making up a magical frog being and asking Obito to become some sort of masked hero, or Obito for even going along with Naruto's plan. Or he himself for even following Naruto's game this whole time…_

_ "But before I accept, I do have my some requests," Obito said as he sat on the coffee table._

_ "I knew it," Sasuke grunted out. He should have known Obito wouldn't do what they said without some sort of deal from him._

_ "Whatever you want," Naruto grinned with enthusiasm._

_ "Well first, I need a place to stay."_

_ "You can stay here with us!"_

_ "Second, I want that girl of yours to cook me my food."_

_ "I'm not his girl," Sakura said with annoyance. _

_ "Deal!" Naruto agreed without even asking for Sakura's consent. _

"_Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she bashed the boy's back with anger. The boy fell face flat on the floor before rolling on his back with a whine of pain. "You can't just make promises without our permission!"_

"_And we can't just trust him just like that," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man. "After all…he's a stranger and like he said before, he could be a serial killer."_

"_Trust me, brat, if I was a serial killer, you three wouldn't be breathing at this moment," Obito said with dark amusement, which made Sakura fall silent and Sasuke glare._

"_So what's your name?" Naruto popped back up with curiosity. Obito noticed the boy was very optimistic unlike the other two. _

_ "Obito," The man simply answered._

_ "Well, Obito, we need to get you an awesome name while you fight crime," Naruto jumped on the table before extending a fist to the man. _

_ "Yeah, sure," Obito said a bit uncaringly. He was only doing the hero gig because he had nothing better to do. "Whatever you say kid."_

_ "Then what are we waiting here for?" Naruto said before turning to his friends. "Let's make him a cool costume!"_

_ Sakura sighed while Sasuke rolled his eyes as he just crossed his arms on his chest and gave Naruto the cold shoulder. He wasn't going to do anything else for the boy. Sakura left to get the measurement tape while Naruto found a notepad and began sketching some ideas he had. _

_ "With your awesome kick-ass voice and a cool costume, you will surely have everyone cowering in fear!" _

"What the hell…?" Gouzu let out, a bit disturbed as he and his brother stared at the masked man, who looked very strange. Everyone in the room fell silent trying to make sure their minds weren't playing tricks on them. They could have sworn the newcomer that saved the girl a minute ago just spoke in such a…

"Why don't you two be a couple of good boys and leave these people alone," Tobi said, sounding like a child. The girl, who he saved, blinked at his tone of voice. "Do not make me use the _evil_ eye on you!" he pointed to his right eye.

"He's a retard," Meizu scoffed before turning his back to the masked man so he could return to what he was doing.

"And you two are bullies!" Tobi said very loudly before placing his hands on his waist. "And I, Tobi, will make sure to put a stop to your evil ways!"

"Meizu, do me a favor and kill this man," Gouzu said bluntly to his brother. "He's giving me a headache."

"Because I am the masked hero of this city," Tobi said as he spread his hands wide. "The one who will-"

A canon of water cut Tobi off. He was sent through the glass window, shattering it into pieces before slamming into a moving vehicle. The driver stomped on the break with a scream. Tobi's body just fell to the ground like a rag doll. The driver's eyes were wide before she shakily looked at the bank to look in the direction that the man came from. People in the streets let out screams from the scene, backing away.

Meizu looked out, noticing Tobi was not moving at all. He displayed a satisfied smirk.

"Come on!" Gouzu yelled to his brother as he grabbed the receptionist by her arm roughly just to throw her to the rest of the crowd. "Let's hurry before the cops decide to show up."

"If they have the balls to show up," Meizu laughed as he jumped to the door that would lead to the back room where he guessed the money was kept in. Before he had the chance to grab the door's knob, a tire struck him on the back harshly, knocking him out.

"Meizu!" Gouzu yelled out in shock at seeing his brother's limp body on the ground.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to steal?!" Tobi called from outside mockingly, hands on his hips. "It's not a very nice thing to do!"

"_You _stole my tire!" the driver, the same one that owned the car that Tobi was thrown at, yelled out in exasperation. Tobi had ripped the tire from her car before throwing it at Meizu.

Gouzu ran to his brother, pulling the tire off of him and checked for a pulse from his neck. There was a slight beat, but it wasn't enough to stop the man from glaring at Tobi.

"Oops," Tobi mused. "I think I threw that wheel a bit too hard," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" Gouzu screamed before shooting out of the bank, throwing a diving punch at the masked man. Tobi backflipped, thus avoiding the hit, and took off down the street, jumping on top of the cars that had stopped moving.

"Run for your lives!" Tobi yelled hysterically, arms flailing around as he ran.

People inside looked out with confusion to see a masked man jumping around on their cars. Some were about to yell at him irritatingly, but quickly pulled away as they saw Gouzu run between their cars with great speed.

He was going to turn to the corner to continue his chase, but he was smacked with a stop sign by Tobi. He staggered back, but quickly recovered to maneuver a couple of hand signs.

**"Water Style: Water Crescent Jutsu!"**

The crescents went flying at Tobi, who just threw the sign at the attack before jumping out of the way as the attack sliced a parked car into multiple pieces. People in the streets quickly ran from the two as they didn't want to be caught up in the fight.

Gouzu and Tobi stood across the street from each other, all traffic stopped. Many drivers honked their horns because of the disturbance.

Tobi eyed Gouzu before he brought a hand up above his head, forming the letter L with his thumb and index fingers.

"Loser!" Tobi mocked.

Gouzu's eye twitched with annoyance before running at him, his claws extended an inch longer.

"Up, up and away!" Tobi yelled as he concentrated a lot of chakra to the bottom of his feet before he made a huge jump, landing on the glass building's surface before running to the top. Gouzu lunged to the same building.

People in the buildings stopped what they were doing and looked at the huge windows to see Gouzu running after Tobi. Gouzu increased his speed, shooting out a chain from his gauntlet that wrapped around Tobi's right ankle. Tobi gasped, but kept himself from being pulled as he used inhuman strength to yank Gouzu off his feet, swinging him on the building's surface, around him.

"Skip it!" Tobi giggled.

Gouzu released the chain from his gauntlet once he was thrown over. He caught himself on the glass building's surface and glared down at Tobi, who stared at him through his one eye hole.

"I'm going to shove that mask of yours up that little asshole of yours," Gouzu hissed.

"Eww!"

"And then after that, I'll cut off your head and keep it as a trophy!"

"That's just plain weird," Tobi mused as he pulled the chain that was around his ankle off. He heard sirens cry out in the streets under them, which made both men look down. Gouzu cursed under his breath as he could see a couple of police cars trying to move around the frozen traffic. He decided to end the brawl with the pest quickly to avoid the cops, but was silent to see Tobi was gone.

"**Pantsing Jutsu!"** Tobi pulled down Gouzu's pants from behind. Gouzu was shocked and was going to pull them back up, but gasped as he was kicked off the building. Tobi whipped the chains around both Gouzu's ankles before jumping off the building with a screaming Gouzu.

* * *

"Hurry Kakashi!" A cop, with a bowl haircut yelled as he was running through the streets with his partner after ditching their car. His partner had grey messy hair and wore a black mask that covered most of his face except for his eyes, one of which was patched.

"Both men stopped next to the bank and were silent as they noticed Meizu tied to a pole, and his brother hung from a traffic light upside down with his pants gone, and he was tied up, too. A sock was used to muffle his mouth, and all he could do was struggle.

"No one will be terrorized by the Demon Brothers anymore!" Tobi threw his hands up, holding Gouzu's pants with glee as he stood on the same traffic light that Gouzu was dangling from. A big crowd of people was around, clapping and cheering.

"What is this?" Kakashi's partner blinked to see the masked man give everyone a peace sign.

Kakashi had a feeling the masked man had something to do with the Demon Brothers' capture. He saw his partner about to run to the crowd, but he grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait, Guy," he said as he wanted to observe the strange man that was letting people take pictures of him as he threw the pants into the crowd.

"I have something to say to all those jerks out there that think that they can bully everyone in this city!" he placed his hands on his hips as people were recording his announcement. "My name is Tobi, and I will make sure all of you jerks are taken down!"

People cheered and applauded more before Tobi vanished after crushing a ball of smoke in his hand.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and walked into the crowd while other cops arrived at the scene.

"Did he really catch these guys?" Guy said with amazement as he watched the dangling Gouzu.

"It seems like he did," A cop with a cigarette in his mouth said calmly while his partner, a female cop, was forcing the crowd to scatter away.

"He's like a hero!" Guy said with excitement.

"He's a vigilante," Kakashi corrected his partner with a hint of disapproval. "And I have a feeling Danzo is not going to like this…"

* * *

**Tobi in the story giggled 'skip it' : O, I was trying to reference a toy that was popular back in the day. For those who aren't sure what the toy is, google Skip it and you will see what I'm talking about XD. **

**So this was the chapter ; o**

**Please tell me what you guys think to see if you guys are still interested in this story**

**Review and Comment : D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Replies to Guest Reviews:**

**Guest:** Thank you :3, I hope this story is interesting too later : D

**I was supposed to write a chapter for Second Chances o.-, but yesterday I went to Chicago as a last minute thing from mom and of course I just imagined Saving the World x.x. fail...**

**So here's the chapter : O. its a bit serious compared to the others**

**I will like to thank YAXON for fixing the chapter up :3 **

**and everyone who has reviewed and fav/alerted this story. This makes me know you guys are interested in this story and that I should continue :3**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"You were supposed to sound dark and mysterious! Not like a hyper man-child!" Naruto whined as he lectured Obito, who had teleported back into their apartment, still wearing his costume.

Obito rolled his eyes as he took off the orange mask before throwing a few grocery bags on the table.

"With that mask, no one will take me seriously," Obito said simply, opening a can of beer. "I was just playing the part that I thought was best suited for fighting crime."

"Best suited?" Sasuke grunted out with annoyance. "You sounded worse than Naruto,"

"Hey!" Naruto didn't like Sasuke's comment. He didn't sound so bad…did he?

"You were just being a troll," Sakura grumbled as she walked over to where the grocery bags were at. She was confused and looked through them. They mostly had food inside. "How did you get these…?" she asked as she remembered that the man had no money in his pockets.

"I decided to collect early from a grocery store," Obito said as he pulled the scarf off from his neck.

The kids blinked.

"Collect early…?" All three said at the same time.

"Soon or later, that grocery store will need my help, so I just decided to-"

"You stole them… didn't you…?" Sakura interrupted the man from explaining any further.

Obito shrugged.

"You could say that."

Naruto was shocked.

"You're supposed to be a hero! Not a thief!"

"How do people expect the hero to eat?" Obito bluntly asked.

"Get a real job like us," Sasuke said.

Obito raised an eyebrow.

"You three have jobs…?"

"We do small things like cleaning rich peoples' shoes," Naruto said with a grin as he pulled out a black bag with different cleaning utilities. "We also clean peoples' windshields during heavy traffic and other small things."

"How old are you three?"

"We're all ten."

Obito eyed all three as he took a sip of beer. They were too young to be working… Kids their age had to be in school. Then again, at this time, there were so many orphans, and the foster care system died years ago. Kids now had to fend for themselves or join the force.

"Isn't it selfish for humanity to expect me to feed myself by working an extra job? 'Cause being a hero is a full time job already."

"Being a hero is not a job…" Naruto said with a frown. "A hero shouldn't expect to be paid back for their actions."

"Whatever," Obito turned his back to them as he leaned against the table. "Hey, girl, go make me a sandwich," he ordered.

Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch as she felt offended. Couldn't he have asked the boys instead? Then again, Naruto was an idiot, and agreed to the stipulation that she would cook his food… The girl mentally decided to give nothing to Naruto for dinner as payback. She grudgingly did what she was asked to do. She grabbed all the grocery bags and walked into the small kitchen they had that was next to the living room.

"Here." Sasuke dropped a heavy binder on Obito's lap. "You're going to need to know who you have to watch for."

Obito lazily flipped the binder open and was surprised to see so many newspaper articles glued on white sheets of paper. Each page seemed to have a criminal 'profile' on them.

"The Demon brothers are now out of the way," Naruto said as he turned to the page where Gouzu and Meizu's pictures were at. Their nickname 'The Demon Brothers' was written on the top of the page. Most of their crimes were listed on the side, next to a newspaper article of them. Naruto placed a sticky note over the Gouzu and Meizu's picture, as if they were eliminated.

"Who made this?" Obito asked as he turned to another page.

"Sakura did," Naruto grinned as Sakura stuck her tongue out at the man as she was placing the food into the fridge.

Obito stopped on one of the pages. The name Kakuzu was written over a picture of a man wearing a low mask that covered most of his face except his cold eyes. He looked intimidating, wearing a coat with a cigarette in hand.

"Isn't he retired?" Obito asked. Kakuzu was a drug lord years ago. He was a powerful man and went to prison for only a couple of years before his corrupted lawyer was able to pull him out. Since then, he was just known to own the most popular Casino in the city.

"Rumors say that he is creating drugs and distributing it to others," Sasuke was cleaning the living room up. Just because they were poor didn't mean they had to live in such a pigsty. There were so many scraps and trash lying around. An old brick television was against the wall with a long sofa standing a few feet away from it. The coffee table was between the sofa and the kitchen, a strange place Obito thought a table should be.

Obito flipped to the last few pages. Orochimaru was among them. He was a pale man with eyes that made him look like a snake. His black hair was long, and he just looked plain ugly. His crimes were almost anything one could think of, the worst was the assassination of the Third Hokage. What made Obito curious was who was on the next page, Danzo.

"Why is Danzo in here?"

"'Cause he's a deceitful bastard," Sasuke said in a dark hiss. Obito turned to see the boy crushing a can of soda in his hand. The boy's eyes held a cold resentment. The look in his eyes made Obito guess Danzo did something to the boy. "One day, everyone will know the kind of man he is…"

The man would ask Sasuke what Danzo did to him, but he really didn't care. He knew Danzo was not the man he seemed to be. After all, once the Third Hokage was dead, the man took over Konoha in a time of weakness as a dictator.

Obito turned to the last page and fell silent. The top corner of the page was titled, 'The Masked Man', and the picture of a man, wearing a mask with two holes, was taken by surveillance camera. He had short black hair and was thin, but still very strong-looking based off his muscular tone that could be seen from one of his torn out sleeves.

"And that's the man that we mostly must keep an eye out for…" Naruto said in a serious tone. "The Fourth Hokage's murderer and the one who stole all nine Tailed Beast Statues… The Masked man."

"Everyone knows what that mysterious man did," Sakura walked over to the boys as she handed Obito a ham sandwich. "But he's long dead."

"He's not dead."

"After collecting all nine Tailed Beast Statues, the Masked Man tried to absorb the power that each statue had, but it was too much, and the statues caused a nuclear explosion, killing him instantly," Sakura reminded the boy.

"That's what Danzo and the rest of the force wants you to believe…" Naruto grumbled.

Obito didn't really pay attention to his sandwich as he stared at the mysterious masked man.

"He's still out there, I just know it…" Naruto said in aggravation. "And Obito here is going to take him down!"

Obito looked up at the boy, observing his attitude before looking back to the page. The name was highlighted unlike the rest of the criminals in the binder. There was even an angry face drawn next to the name, and the word 'Evil' was written in red bold letters across the newspaper article. Instead of putting all his attention on Orochimaru, who has taken down so many lives and was known to be in the city, Naruto seemed more interested in a man who no one knew for certain if he was still alive…

If only this boy knew the truth… but then again, Obito didn't care if the boy lived in a lie. He was just playing along with the kids for now.

"Yeah, I'll beat him and give him a wedgie, too, if you want," Obito said before finally taking a bite of his sandwich.

Naruto grinned at Obito's words.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise," the man said with his mouth full, a bit uncaringly.

"But keep your eyes on Danzo more," Sasuke insisted as the roaring of a train passed over their small apartment building.

* * *

"It was only a matter of time for this to happen…" A man said in a deep serious tone. He had black messy hair, with many wrinkles signifying his old age. His right eye had a black eye patch, and an x-shaped scar was on his chin. His right arm was bandaged up, hanging by a black cloth that was tied around his neck. He wore a black suit with a police badge with the words 'Chief of Police' engraved around it pinned to his chest. A cane was leaning beside his desk as he watched a video on his laptop. The video was none other than the video people had uploaded after recording Tobi announcing to everyone how he was going to beat all the 'jerks'. Clearly, the announcement was for all the criminals of the city.

Danzo closed his laptop once the video finished playing, and he leaned against his leather chair with his eye closed. Two men were on either side of him with police uniforms, but they also had hoods attached to their jackets. Both wore some sort of cat mask. A group of police officers stood in Danzo's office, waiting to hear what their leader had to say about Tobi. Danzo was the head of the police department, but he was the leader of the city, too. His word was law, and he loved to have the city in his hands… Then again, many people were against him, thus the city was slowly rotting. Many criminals had no fear of him, but that didn't stop Danzo from maintaining his position as leader, even if the people didn't select him to be Hokage.

"That guy is a hero, like in comic books," Guy mused. Many cops frowned at his words.

"He's no hero," Danzo said coldly. "The only thing this vigilante is doing is causing more problems to the city… What he's doing is telling people they can do whatever they want," his eye opened up darkly. "There is a reason why there are police and rules. It's to maintain order." He watched how all his men didn't seem to question his thoughts. "If we let this masked man run around like this, people will start imitating him."

"Then what should we do?" A girl asked with purple hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her name was Anko, and her name was engraved on the metal nametag on the side of her shoulder.

"We will do nothing."

Everyone looked confused at his answer.

"Thanks to the media, people view him as a hero. After all, he took care of the infamous Demon brothers… If we take him down, then people will revolt more against us than they already are…" Danzo slowly moved his chair to face the glass windows that had a clear view of the city. The lights illuminated the city, keeping it awake even when it was dark. There was a large cliff with the statues of the past Hokage standing on top of it. The only thing one could see were the dark images of the shadows from the lack of light. "Let the man continue what he's doing… It's only a matter of time before he comes across someone that's stronger than him…" he didn't hear anyone protest his decision. His face stayed calm, with no hint of expression showing. "His death will prove to everyone in the city that the thought of having a hero is nothing but a child's dream…"

* * *

**There will be serious stuff going on : O, but no worries, funny Tobi will be making appearances later meaning more fun and hopefully funny x.x and we will get to know more about the characters later. Right now like Obito doesn't care for the kids, he won't really pay attention to them. **

**So what did you guys think? : 3 Feel free to ask things**

**And Please Review and Comment to see if you guys are interested : O **


	6. Chapter 6

**News**

I have bad news and good news x.x

the bad news is i'm not going to be updating this story for a while.

Idk if this is bad news or good news but I will be remaking this story : O

I believe I can make this story better, I didn't put enough effort at first, but I'm starting to like this story a lot

So to make things more interesting and better fitting, I'll remake it. But don't worry guys, the new one will have similar parts like this one. I will keep the funny scenes.

I won't be remaking the story until maybe in a few weeks from now. Mostly because I'm working on Second Chances more and I'll be soon moving back to university x.x

If you guys have anything to say about the remake of the story, or in general of this story, please feel free to leave in the comment/review something on your opinion : o


End file.
